


Over Someone's Dead Body

by YanzaDracan



Category: Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014), RED (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Prompt Fill, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the best way to meet, but they always manage to ... somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Someone's Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

William Cooper glared across the warehouse at Frank Moses, Marvin and some blond pretty boy he’d never seen before. He could feel the adrenaline draining from his body, making his knees weak, as Sarah rushed into Frank’s arms.

Marvin grinned maniacally at the bodies and destruction scattered across the warehouse as bright blue eyes scanned the room for any other threats.

“Frank, that’s the most fun we’ve had in years. You sure you don’t want to take that job in …”

“Marvin!” Frank hissed.

Sarah’s eyes got wide.

“Not now. We promised Jack.”

“Oh. Sorry, Kid.”

Cooper watched the byplay between the four. He was trying to figure out how to explain the death of the Vice President of the United States, as Marvin grinned like Christmas had come early. The ‘Kid’ gave the paranoid retired spy an affectionate smile in return.

“S’Okay, Uncle Marvin … Didn’t hear a thing, but you might send me a clue if nothing becomes something I need to know.”

“You got it, Kid. How’s little Marvin?”

“Playing soccer with Cathy’s bladder. You’d know that if you came to Sunday dinner.”

The blond straightened from where he’d stood bent over catching his breath. He walked over and glared down at the dead politician.

“Jackie …” Frank crooned.

Cooper couldn’t look away from the handsome man and the scene playing between the RED agents. Who was this kid? A shiver passed over the trim body like a dog shaking water.

“Glad I’m not the one writing up this clusterfuck.” He grinned at the trio.

“That would be Cooper over there.” Frank volunteered.

 _‘Jackie’_ glared at Cooper.

“He the one that killed Joe?” Ice dripped from his words as he reached behind his back. “He the reason Tori got shot?”

Marvin turned his crazy smile on Cooper.

 _*Shit*_ Cooper thought as he started raising his gun.

Frank’s hand on the younger man's arm stopped the motion.

“Easy, Jack. You gotta quit hangin’ out with Harper. That man’ll make you crazy as Marvin. Your mama’s fine. Ivan’s takin’ care of her.” Frank’s voice was almost a whisper. “Joe had stage four cancer. He went out his way. Helpin’ us … Gettin’ the bad guys.”

Blue eyes gleamed with tears for a moment before he nodded.

“Now let me introduce you to the poor slob that has to clean up this mess. He’s a little slow on the uptake, but he’s got a beautiful wife and kids. I think you and Cathy should get together with them. Your clearance is higher, but that shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

“Uncle Frank.” Jack hissed.

“What? You need better people around you. You could do worse than Cooper.”

William finally had had enough of Moses talking about him like he wasn’t there.

“Moses, we done here?”

“Sure. Oh Marvin’s keeping Dunning’s Hummer.”

“Of course he is.” Cooper muttered as he holstered his gun.

“One more thing.” Frank started toward him.

“Of course there is.” William muttered.

Frank tugged ‘Jackie’ along behind him.

“Jack Ryan … William Cooper, CIA.” His grin turned crazy as Marvin’s. “William Cooper … Jack Ryan, CIA.”

 

~ Fini ~


End file.
